scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby Doobies Music Concert
''Scooby Doobies Music Concert ''is the twenty-eighth episode of the Season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. This is the second musical episode of this series after Happy Birthday Scooby Doo. Premise Scooby's favorite band, The Scooby Doobies are about to be haunted by a vampire who yearns for music. Now as their biggest fan, Scooby and his pals will solve this musical mystery. Along with Daphne's optimistic and supportive little sister, Debby Blake. Synopsis Prologue It starts at sunset in a bungalow, when a 14 year old nerdy boy named Peter Halson is looking at a family photo and shouts angrily, “I will never follow your footsteps of no music ever again, mom!” Then, he starts crying. His father, Sheldon Halson came and overheard what his son said. He puts his hand on his shoulder and told him, “I will never follow your mother’s footsteps, either, son.” Peter sadly said, while wiping his tear, “Yeah, since she died.” Sheldon smiled a little and said, “Since you want to be a singer when you grow up, we might wanna follow their footsteps.” He shows Peter a CD with a picture of a band of dogs, playing their instruments. Peter smiles and said, “The Scooby Doobies? Thanks, Dad!” And he hugs his father. Suddenly, singing was heard and Peter said, “What was that?” Sheldon said, “I don’t know, but I got you buddy!” Then he shouted, “Who are you?” Suddenly, a vampire came and said, “I am Hauntson Muse E. Cal. And I’m a vampire who yearns for music!” Then he uses his sonic-scream, which is like singing on Peter and Sheldon, but they run away from him. Hauntson said, “I guess they don’t like my singing, hmm?” Then he maniacally laughs and flies away. Then, the intro starts when music rises and the title glows, “Scooby Doobies Music Concert” and the curtain goes up. Going to The Scooby Doobies Concert + The Legend of Hauntson Muse E. Cal It was a sunny day, and Fred was driving the Mystery Machine while Scooby-Doo was howling with joy and Shaggy asks him why. Scooby said, “The Scooby Doobies! Nooby Doo, Looby Doo, Booby Doo, Dooby Doo and Dog-E!” Shaggy said, “Oh, Like, you are a big fan of the Scooby Doobies?” Scooby said, “Reah!” Daphne said, “It’s a good thing I got my little sister, Debby Blake. She’s 9 years old.” Everyone greets Debby. Debby said, “Hiya, guys!” Daphne says, “We always fight monsters and unmask them. Do we?” Everyone agreed and starts singing about it. Finally, they arrived at the stage where The Scooby Doobies are practicing for the concert. They got out of the mystery machine and finds a boy and his father sitting on the edge of the stage. Daphne goes to them and said, “Who are you and what’s wrong?” The boy sighs and said, “My name is Peter Halson and this is my father, Sheldon Halson.” Sheldon Halson said, “Hi, guys. A vampire named Haunston Muse E. Cal attacked us after I told my son that we should follow the footsteps of the Scooby Doobies. Also, my old friend, Richie P. Johnson wants to sell the stage after he said that I was better than him! He betrayed me!” Debby Blake said, “Oh my, so it’s both a friend betrayal and a vampire attack!” Velma said, “Who is Hauntson Muse E. Cal?” Sheldon said, “They say that Hauntson Muse E. Cal is used to be Hal Montnegormy, a 48 year old conductor for his orchestra at the Crystal Cove Music Hall, until one of the critics taunted him for his movements. So, he quits from Crystal Cove Music Hall, but he never quits from his music. One night, he lived alone in his own mansion, writing his own music; Then, he started to think about the critic who taunted him. He invited him in his mansion for dinner. The critic’s name is Monty McBrayer. One night, Hal turned into a vampire and sucked Monty’s blood. He didn’t want taunts anymore, but his musical legend still lives on, so he became... Haunston Muse E. Cal.” Fred said, “Well, then, it looks like we have a...” Then Fred sang, “Musical mystery on our hands!” Everybody laughed. Daphne said, “Oh, Freddy!” Richie P. Johnson arrives Then, Shaggy, Scooby and Velma went to talk to the Scooby Doobies. They introduced themselves. A Wiener dog with a lead guitar said, “Hey, guys! I’m Nooby Doo!” Another Wiener dog with a bass guitar said, “I’m Looby Doo!” An orange Poodle with a Tambourine said, “I’m Booby Doo!” A Golden Retriever played drums and said, “I’m Dooby Doo!” A white Pug in rapper clothing came and said, “Yo! I’m Dog-E!” Velma said, “Have you seen a vampire attack you and Peter and Sheldon?” Nooby Doo said, “We haven’t seen a vampire, but the manager, Sheldon Halson did and so does his son, Peter.” Velma demands, “Then we must investigate!” A man coming out of the limo, said, “Why Investigate?” Everyone said, “Richie P. Johnson?” Richie said, “That’s me! And I want to sell this stage because in your age, I used to sing too, but some of the students of my music teacher, Mr. Machalle, are fed up with me, being a show-off! Also, he told Sheldon that he is a nice student because he thinks of Win-Win. But I think of Win-Lose, so I quit vocal music! Vocal music is so pitiful!” Sheldon stands up and demands, “No it’s not, Richie!” He continues, “Vocal music is a picture of music and arts. So, The Scooby Doobies will sing one of their songs to let you know!” Then the Scooby Doobies sung one of their songs. Richie clapped his hands slowly and said, “Nice song, but I would love to see it in concert tonight, on Sunday! I’ll hear it before I sell this stage!” Then he goes back into the limo and goes to his home. The Scooby Doobies get scared and Nooby Doo hyperventilates, “No no no, I don’t want the stage to be sold!” Booby Doo said, “Nooby, calm down. Everything will be okay.” Investagating the stage The gang investigates the whole stage. While Fred and Daphne investigate the closet, Daphne looks at the sign that says, “The Scooby Doobies’ closet of Materialism”. Daphne asks Fred, “What's materialism, Freddy?” Fred said while looking at the clothes, “What's materialism? Well, materialism is a tendency to consider material possessions and physical comfort as more important than spiritual values.” Daphne said, “That’s good, but I wouldn’t do materialism.” But Fred said, joyfully, “But I can show you materialism!” His voice echoes and he is in sparkly clothing and starts singing about materialism. Daphne stops Fred and both continue their investigation. Daphne found a silver fabric on the floor. Daphne said, “What’s silver fabric doing here?” Fred said, “Maybe it’s part of Hauntson Muse E. Cal’s outfit.” Daphne said, “Hmm... might be.” Then, singing was heard and out comes Hauntson Muse E. Cal and Daphne and Fred ran out of the closet. Daphne shouted, “Hauntson Muse E. Cal is coming!” Everybody ran. Synposis 2 How to kill a Vampire Peter Halson said, “What happened?” Shaggy said, “Like, a vampire attacked us!” Sheldon Halson said, “Oh dear. Well, when I was your age, we learned about vampires. Legend says that the way to kill a vampire is to get a pink crystal that is held in a cave, in a quarry.” Fred said, “We’re are on it, Mr. Halson! Gang, we’re going to the quarry!” The gang goes to the Mystery Machine and drove off. The Scooby Doobies’ Conflict + Father to Son talk Sheldon Halson looks at the Scooby Doobies. Nooby Doo shouted, “I am not going there if there was a vampire attack going on, Dad!” Looby Doo demands, “No vampire is going to hurt my son!” Dooby Doo said, “You said it, Looby!” Dog-E said, “Ay! Enough already! We got a song to play!” Booby Doo said, “Mystery Inc, Our manager, Sheldon and his son, Peter are counting on us! I don’t this band to be disbanded! Please! Also, I don’t want Richie P. Johnson to sell the stage!” The Scooby Doobies realized their mistake and agreed with Dog-E & Booby Doo. Sheldon approached and said, “Booby Doo, I never noticed that you’re so supportive for the band, and you’re right. We don’t want Richie to sell our stage. Now you guys work on your song!” He now approaches to a sad Peter and said, “Hiya, son.” Peter said, “Hey dad. About that Hauntson guy, it sounded like our last name. I cannot be inherented by a vampire.” Sheldon said, “I know, and I might get worried about you getting kidnapped by him.” Then, Sheldon smiled and said, “Hey, Peter?” Peter said, “Yeah, dad?” Sheldon said, “When I was sad, My dad made up songs to make me happy.” Then Sheldon sang a song to make Peter happy. Investagating the Cave Fred and the gang stopped at the quarry. Fred said, “Gang, let’s go look for the crystal!” Everyone agreed. While they were in the cave, Daphne is still thinking about Fred doing his own musical number. She said, “Velma, I never noticed that Freddy has done his own musical number.” Velma said, “Why?” Daphne said, “I was thinking that... Fred was a little too... overcautious.” Fred was devastated and said, “I was overcautious to Daphne?” Fred sadly walks away from Daphne. He walks to the big rock and sits on it. Then he sings a lament about Daphne not loving him anymore. The gang hears Fred humming and starts calling for him. They arrived to see Fred, sleeping on a rock. Daphne yells, “Wake up, Freddy!” Fred said, “Huh? It’s trapping time!” Shaggy, Scooby and Debby laugh at Fred. Debby said, “It’s not trapping time yet!” Daphne said, “Fred, I’m sorry for calling you overcautious.” Fred forgives Daphne and he said, “You got the crystal?” Velma said, “Yes we do!” Shaggy said, “Like, I wanna give up if there is a monster coming!” Scooby said, “Yeah, Give up!” Debby Blake demands, “No! We must never give up! You guys are Mystery Inc, remember?!” Daphne said, “Yes we are, but-” But Debby said, “But we must not give up, and there I tell you...” Debby explains in an uplifting song. The gang now gets what Debby told them. Fred said, “Then it’s trapping time!” Trapping the Vampire The trap has the bait: the crystal. As Hauntson Muse E. Cal flies around, he sings a powerful song about his life with music until he is stuck on a trap and the crystal hits him on the head. He rips his jacket, revealing the jet pack, falls onto the net and gets captured. Debby says, “Oh yeah! We caught him!” Fred said, “Let’s see who this musical vampire really is!” He pulls the mask and it’s revealed to be Richie P. Johnson. Richie P. Johnson said, “Yes, the one and only, punk!” Daphne said, taking out her phone, “We better film you, telling your motives, Richie!” Richie said, “Fine!” Richie’s Video + The Concert It is nighttime and today is the concert, and the fans are excited to see the Scooby Doobies perform. Sheldon said, “Hello, fans around the world! Welcome to the Scooby Doobies Concert!” Peter said, “Dad, Daphne sent you a video, they captured the vampire, who is revealed to be Richie P. Johnson!” Sheldon said, “Before we introduce the Scooby Doobies, Mystery Inc filmed a video of Richie, telling his motives. He turns on the screen and Richie appears and he said, “I, Richie P. Johnson, am Hauntson Muse E. Cal! Why? Because I want to sell Sheldon’s stage! I stole Nooby Doo’s Silver Fabric to make my vampire costume and used a jet pack to make it look like I’m a flying vampire! Also, I used a wireless microphone to make it look like a sonic scream, which like singing! And I would’ve gotten away with it too, if it weren’t for those meddling kids, their dog, their brat,” Debby said, “Hey!” Richie continued, “And my meddling foe, Sheldon Halson!” Peter shouted, “Don’t you dare call my father that!” After that, The Scooby Doobies came in and introduced themselves. After that, Nooby Doo says, “We will sing you one of our hits to honour Mystery Inc!” Booby Doo said, “And to do that, we will like them to join us! And also our manager, Sheldon and his son, Peter!” Mystery Inc, Sheldon and Peter came to join The Scooby Doobies and sung the reprise of their song with them. At the end, Scooby Doo shouts, “Scooby Dooby Doo!” Epilogue It is morning and The Scooby Doobies watched the video and Nooby Doo said, “I am so glad that our fans loved our song and they gave us support to prevent Richie from selling the stage!” Booby Doo said, “Do you think they’ll see it all around the world?” Nooby says, “Yes, yes they Scooby Dooby Doo!” The Scooby Doobies laugh. Cast and characters Singing Voices Songs There are 8 songs from this episode. Suspects Culprits Writer's Note I'm Niveithika1999 and can you help me finish the episode? It’s similar to “The Mayhem of the Music Meister” from “Batman: Brave and the Bold”. Notes/Trivia “We Dooby Dooby Do!” Is kind of like “I feel good” By James Brown. Fred parodied “Material Girl” by Madonna and sang “Hello” By Lionel Richie “Never give up” is kind of like “Rhythm Nation” by Janet Jackson Category:Musical Episodes Category:Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated Season 3